The Bloo Superdude and the Great Creator of Everything's Awesome Ceremony of Fun That He's Not Invited To
''The Bloo Superdude and the Great Creator of Everything's Awesome Ceremony of Fun That He's Not Invited To! is the 75th episode of '''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'. This episode aired on May 3rd, 2009 on Cartoon Network. Plot In the sequel to [[The Bloo Superdude and the Magic Potato of Power!|''The Bloo Superdude and the Magic Potato of Power!]], our hero must set out on a quest to attend a ceremony honoring The Great Creator of Everything. In reality though, Bloo is sick with a high fever and has become delirious, making him think he's the Bloo Superdude... Superdude's Perspective The Bloo Superdude is engaged in a fierce battle with the villianous "Frankincensed," who refuses to let him attend a Ceremony for the Great Creator of Everything. During their battle, the Superdude is defeated after accidentally flying into a wall, and is quickly taken prisoner by Frankincensed, who locks him up to "the Wheel of Misfortune" to determine his fate. The Superdude manages to escape the Wheel, but is forced to battle against a Bunny Monster he releases by accident. The Superdude wins the fight and skins the Monster to wear like a suit as he makes his way to the Ceremony, only to be confronted by a Fire-elemental Monster. After defeating the Monster by haucking a loogie at it, the Superdude meets a Talking piece of Broccoli, who acts as a Gatekeeper to a Portal to the Ceremony. Before he can enter the portal though, the Superdude must past a series of tests, which include: *Retrieving some Ambrosia from a vicious Dragon Lady. *Retreving some Milk from the Sacred Cow of Eternity. After completing the Tests, the Superdude is allowed into the Portal, only to find himself in a giant black void. Inside, he is then confronted by an Angel, who tells him that he is infected by a Black and Evil Sickness and must not attend the Ceremony in fear of what it could do to the others in attendance. The Superdude however is insistant, thus the Angel presents him with an Elixir to expel the Sickness within him and thus transports him to the Ceremony. Before the Superdude can enter though, he is confronted by a 2-eyed, 2-horned, smiling, Purple People Greeter, who is guarding the entrance to the Ceremony. Luckily, the Superdude quickly incapacitates the Greeter and takes out the other guests in attendance. With only Frankincensed and a smaller handful of guests left, the Supderdude takes the Elixir, and gains the ability to fire ranbows out of his Mouth, taking out everyone, including Frankincensed. Suddenly just as the Superdude can finish her off, he is confronted by none other than the Great Creator of Everything! Enraged at the Superdude for ruining his Ceremony and attacked his guests, the Creator sentences him to be his servant, by forcing the Superdude to cure his guests of the same Sickness he was "cursed" with prior as penance, much to the Superdude's distress. Actual Events Today is Mac's Birthday and Bloo is sick in bed with a nasty fever. Frankie, who wants to keep Bloo from infecting the others, force-feeds the stubborn Bloo Soup to treat him, as well as ties him to his bed to keep him from escaping. Bloo however wiggles free and after escaping from Wilt (who was standing guard,) he meets Jackie Khones. Khones, amused by Bloo's delirium, sends him to steal a stack of hot dogs from Duchess, as well as get some Milk from Coco. After having his fun, Khones fetches Madame Foster to get Bloo out of his room and she gives Bloo cough syrup to treat his Sickness. After being hurdled down the stairs on a wagon he is met by Eduardo (who was also standing guard,) but Bloo manages to get past him and he drinks the Syrup after encountering all the other imaginary friends attending Mac’s birthday party. Believing he is "cured," Bloo coughs on everyone else, only to be met by Mac. In the end, Bloo gives Mac his presents, which turn out to be IOUs, much to Mac's anger. Next Day In an ironic twist, an uninterested Bloo is now seen "taking care" of a delirious Frankie as part of his "penance" to the Great Creator of Everything (Mac used Bloo's IOUs to make him treat the others for being infected by him.) He finds the task difficult though as now Frankie is too stubborn to cooperate. Trivia *Much like the previous Superdude episode, several members of the main cast appear as characters in Bloo's Hallucination: **Bloo as the Bloo Superdude. **Frankie as the villainous Frankincensed. **Wilt is a Fire/Magma Elemental Monster. **Jackie Khones is a Talking Broccoli who acts as the Gatekeeper to a Portal to the Awesome Creator of Everything's Party. **Peas as himself. **Duchess is a Dragon who guards Ambrosia as part of the Superdude's "Test." **Coco is a Cow who guards Milk as part of the Superdude's "Test." **Madame Foster is an Angel who presents the Superdude with a Potion to expel the "Darkness" within him. **Eduardo is a Monster known as a (sic) "2-eyed, 2-horned, smiling, Purple People Greeter." **Mac as The Great Creator of Everything. *This episode resembles the old story, Don Quixote. *This is the second episode in which someone's birthday is celebrated. The first was Store Wars. *Bloo's hallucination of Mac as the Great Creator of Everything is an homage to the titular flying head from the classic sci-fi ''Zardoz. This is evidenced by the Creator's line "The fun is good! The dude is evil!" which paraphrases the Zardoz quote "The gun is good! The penis is evil!" *Frankie's delusion as "Frankarella" at the end of the episode homages ''Barbarella'', the comic book and film character. *This is the second episode where Bloo gets sick. The first was Bloooo. *This episode marks the final appearance of Duchess. *The "Bloo Superdude" theme is sung by voice actor, Jess Harnell, who's also a talented Singer. It parodies the "Flash Gordon" theme by British Rock Band, Queen, who were also composers for the 1980 movie with the same name. *This is the last episode where Mac only appears at the end. *This episode holds the record for the longest title of an episode. Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Duchess